The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that glasses, also known as eyeglasses or spectacles, are frames bearing lenses worn in front of the eyes. A pair of support arms that rest on the ears, typically support the glasses. Glasses are normally used for vision correction or eye protection. Safety glasses are a kind of eye protection against flying debris or against visible and near visible light or radiation. Sunglasses allow better vision in bright daylight, and may protect the eyes from high levels of ultraviolet light.
Typically, glasses may be stowed by folding them. This creates a double thickness, but reduces the overall area of the glasses. Detachable components of the glasses may provide more stowability also.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.